Continuous consumer demand for sleeker and more compact portable electronic devices has driven designs to become increasingly smaller, which has led to increasingly limiting constraints on the available surface area of displays on portable electronic device. Furthermore, touch sensitive displays have been incorporated into many portable electronic devices and even desktop computer systems. A touch sensitive display may provide an input mechanism from a user to the portable electronic device through a graphical user interface (GUI). Touch sensitive displays (or touch screens) serve as both a visual display output to the user and an input. Regardless of the resolution of a display, size constraints on the display may remain a limiting factor. The concurrent increase in the number of functions performed by a portable electronic device may further exacerbate the problem.
Constraints on the visual link between the portable electronic device and users may limit or even prevent some users from fully enjoying their device's capabilities due to the limited readability of displays. Thus, there exists a need to provide users of portable electronic devices with enhanced display readability. Also, the mobile nature of portable electronic devices, sometimes referred to as mobile devices, may limit power resources available to the device. Therefore, it may be beneficial to enhance display readability without increasing power consumption.